Wish Come True
by PandoraHeartsAngel
Summary: After trying to retrieve an innocence with an unsuccessful result. Something happens to both Allen and Kanda. Allen is chosen by this innocence to become a surrogate for its accommodaters. Mpreg Yullen Lemon (ch1 only).
1. Mission

**Story: Wish Come True**

- By **PandoraHeartsAngel**

**Summary:** After trying to retrieve an innocence with an unsuccessful result. Something happens to both Allen and Kanda. Allen is chosen by this innocence to become a surrogate for its accommodaters. Mpreg Yullen Lemon (ch1 only).

**Chapter Summary: **The aftermath of an encounter with a new innocence...

**AN: **I've wanted to make a DGM fic for a while so I'm pretty happy to be doing it. Although this storyline has been used a lot I want to try it out and make my own version.

**Warnings:** Lemon (Although only in this chapter), Boyxboy (yaoi), and Mpreg. Don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or anything else in D Gray Man; Katsura Hoshino does!

**Dear Wonderful Reviewers: **Reviews are very appreciated; they are the things that make me want to get up and update as quickly as possible! But please flames are not ok, saying 'no offence' afterwards doesn't change anything.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Mission

~Kanda~

**Just outside Lyon, France, 9:51pm**

"What do mean it's not here moyashi?!"

"It's A-L-L-E-N, Bakanda!"

"I wonder why the akuma were guarding nothing..."

"What do you mean Lenalee?"

"I mean that if there isn't any innocence here then-"

"Che."

"Don't interrupt her Bakanda!"

"Che."

Kanda started walking towards town as Allen began to search the old cathedral once again. Kanda glanced back when he noticed they weren't following. He stood impatiently with his arms across his chest and watched Lenalee grab Allen's arm to stop him. After a few unheard words he saw the Moyashi turn to him. They soon after ran to join him.

"Where are you going?!" Allen shouted as he jogged up beside the dark-haired exorcist,

"Home, where else? Che."

"But we should keep looking..."

"It's not there. We would know by now if it was... I gotta agree with Kanda. But I doubt we'll be able to catch a train this late."

"So... A hotel then! We should stop for food in town too!"

Allen smiled and closed his eyes, probably to imagine the food that he could eat, as Lenalee giggled in agreement. Kanda sighed and started following the two who were following Allen's sense of smell. Which, Kanda noticed, lead to a café appearing on the edge of town.

**Lyon, France, L'hotel de la Nuit, 11:08pm**

"I call this bed!"

Kanda didn't answer but threw his bag on the opposite bed. Allen was now spread like a star on his bed staring at the ceiling with the stupid smile he had spread across his face, Allen closed his eyes and sighed,

"Kanda do you want to shower first or should I?"

"I will."

"Mmmm okay I'll just lay here, hey Ka-"

~Allen~

***WARNING; LEMON BELOW***

Allen turned to said man as he sat up on his bed. He grinned at the now shirtless guy and his eyes glazed over and a harsh bulge formed in his lower regions. Kanda turned the boy wondering why he stopped short, but when his eyes hit Allen's fuzzy, glazed eyes his own began to do the same. A second bulge formed in his pants when the innocence's magic started to affect him too. His hardness didn't quiet fit in his tight pants and begged for escape.

Not even three seconds later Allen had reached Kanda and pushed him down on Kanda's bed with a hard kiss. Tongues were thrusted into each other's mouths as clothes began to be ripped off. Allen was in the middle of tearing off his lover's boxers when he finally released his length. Allen couldn't stop the grin forming on his lips as Kanda continued the non-stop kiss. The size of it was perfectly huge for Allen, and he adored it; wanting nothing more than to have it in his month. Time was at the essence for the two, and everything was done in swift fluid motions.

Once the clothes were gone they wasted no time.

"No..." Kanda moaned when their lips were separated, but then grinned when he realized where realized where Allen was going,

"Don't you worry." Allen smiled back. Once he found the right spot between Kanda's legs he begin to tilt his head down. He smiled once again when _it_ was right it front of his face. Allen paused to admire _it_ as his warm breath drove Kanda insane.

"Fuck, stop teasing!" Kanda yelled as his hips unconsciously bucked up forcing his member in Allen's mouth,

"Mmph" Kanda moaned when the heat from Allen's mouth covered him. He grabbed the boy's hair and pulled as Allen used his tough to do wonderous things, moving it in circles around Kanda's member and beginning to bob his head. Slowing bringing his head up and throwing it down. Luckily for Allen, he didn't have a gag reflex or it would be all over, the long length almost hit the back of his throat when _it_ was fully inside.

"Ah I'm- I'm gunna-" and with that a pop was heard as Allen lifted his head from the other's member,

"No no no love~ not until you're inside me on my other end." Allen grinned at Kanda. Allen crawled around on the bed so that his ass was just over Kanda's face,

"Prep me!" And Kanda obeyed. He wasted no time and licked two fingers and quickly pressed them inside Allen,

"I can handle more than that, come'on- mmmph!"

Kanda was scissoring Allen while moving in and out of his entrance. He added a third finger and after a few moments Allen felt all three fingers leave him. He cried out at the emptiness as Kanda raised on his knees. A couple of seconds later he felt something new and warm touching he entrance. Kanda's tip slowly moved foward and entered Allen,

"Fuck! You are so slow!" Allen screamed as he threw his hips back, pushing Kanda's entire length in him.

"Ahh- Yes, come on, MOVE!" Kanda followed his command, pulling himself out so just the tip of his member was inside, and moved forward hard, he grabbed Allen's length, which was pouring out pre-cum and started pumped him.

It took another minute for Kanda to find that sweet spot, but when he did Allen cried out in pleasure. Just a couple more thrusts into his prostate caused Allen to scream out as he came all over Kanda's hands and bed. And after one more thrust Kanda came too.

"Let's go again. Rather safe than sorry."

"Fuck yes."

Kanda grinned, his glazed eyes fogged up again as his length still inside Allen hardened. Kanda grabbed the boy's waist and twisted him so that he was no longer on all fours but face to face. Allen kissed Kanda as he raised his lower body with his knees and continued by falling down on his lover's hard rod. Never letting Kanda's length leave him in the process. Kanda grabbed the boy's member again and starting pumping it...

***END OF LEMON***

~Lenalee~

**Lyon, France, L'hotel de la Nuit, 8:41am**

_'The train starts boarding in less than 20 minutes... Where are those two? We all confirmed the train's schedule before bed last night... Did they forget? Maybe I'll check on them.'_

Lenalee thought as she double checked herself in the floor length mirror. She was all ready, bags packed, and already ate. They had agreed to meet in her room at 8:30 then go check out together. The train station was close by but she couldn't shake off the bad feeling she was having.

She headed to the door and walked down the hall to the boys room. When she reached the door she grabbed their extra room key without a second thought, and proceeded to open the door.

"Hey did you two- Eeeek!"

Lenalee said when she looked up to see the scene in front of her. Not even a second later she stepped backwards and let the door in front of her close shut.

Lenalee stood there dumbfounded,

_'Why were they in the same bed? Sleeping beside each other... Shirtless. And what was on the blankets... No. I didn't see anything! Let's- Let's just catch a later train... Yeah. Yeah... Okay."_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Love yah~**


	2. Wrong

**Wish Come True**

**Chapter Summary: **3 months later, Allen's been sick but keeps it secret, and it isn't until he realizes his uniform doesn't fit anymore it notices something is wrong with him and it can't stay quiet about it anymore...

**AN: **If you're gonna follow or fav, you should review too, I 'd love some input on your thoughts guys!

Dear my wonderful reviewer,** thank you & love yah~**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Wrong

~Allen~

**92 Day's Later...**

**Black Order, Allen's room, 7:55am**

"Come on, button up! I got a mission and I need you to do this for me! Come on ...please!"

Allen sucked in his breath and tried again to do up the 4th button, but only to fail once again. He was suppose to meet Miranda by the front gate in 5 minutes, but the fact that his coat didn't do up bugged him. Weight was never something he had ever had a problem with and gaining weight other than for his growth had never happened before. Although it wasn't unheard of for most people, it was for Allen. He noticed a recent change in his appetite along with a long hit with the stomach flu. He never confessed these problems to anyone but he was sure some had probably noticed.

Allen through his black and white exorcist coat on his bed and huffed out a long exhale. He was just so frustrated, why was he gaining weight? The other part that he had observed from his weight-gain was that all the new weight was going to his mid-section. Over the last week his well-formed abs had disappeared and had turned into a normal flat stomach. Something about that felt wrong. Maybe his eating habits had slightly changed but he still worked-out, and when he said work-out he meant a lot of hardcore training. His routine was pretty much the same as it always had been. So why was his body changing?

Allen grabbed his coat and left the room. The golden ball flying right behind him was almost hit by the door when Allen closed it with a bang. He proceeded to speed walk down the hall towards his supervisor's office, which was something he should've done long ago.

*Knock*

"Lenalee?"

"Komui-san, it's me, Allen. Can I come in?"

"Allen? Why- Oh yes, please come in." Komui shouted through the door. Allen turned the knob and opened the door with his right hand, while his left gloved hand stayed wrapped around his coat. When he walked into he wasn't at all surprised to see his black-haired supervisor sitting behind his desk with a mountain of papers beside him. Komui smiled up at Allen with the coatless white-haired boy walked in.

"Allen, how can I help?" Komui looked at the boy and fixed his glasses to get a better look. Allen stood in front of his desk with two arms and a coat folded over his chest. he was wearing his normal uniform, except his arms were bare, though a black muscle shirt covered the rest of his upper half. Komui looked up to see Allen's face and noticed the boy blush slightly, so he stopped staring.

"Eh Allen..." Komui said, "Don't you have a mission right now? And why aren't you wearing your coat?"

Allen's blush deepened, he forget about his mission,

"Ahh- Umm can you send someone else? I'm not feeling well."

"Of course, I think Noise is free, I just need to call him, and I also need to call Miranda to tell her the change of plans and ask her to brief Noise for me. It'll only take a minute, please sit Allen-kun."

Allen did so and waited patiently for Komui to finish his calls. After a couple of minutes Komui turned to him.

"So, Allen, what seems to be the problem... Is it your innocence?" Komui pulled out a drill.

"-No!" Allen replied, a little scared,

"It's just- well I've had the stomach flu, it's been off and on for the last-"

"Shouldn't a sick person be wearing their coat?" Komui interrupted,

"Huh- Oh. Well that's the other reason I came to see you. I think I've gained some weight."

"Has our Allen-kun grown? Well that's easy to fix, I'll just call Johnny and ask him to come in to resize you."

"But Komui..."

"Hmmmm?"

"Ah Nevermind."

As Komui began to call his friend and worker, Allen wondered what to say to Komui. He didn't want to tell him his growth wasn't in _that direction_. He didn't know how to fix this miscommunication without a certain level of awkwardness. Allen supposed it was his own fault for not just confessing to Komui upfront about these new problems. He honestly had no idea what was wrong with him, except for maybe that a tumor was growing inside his stomach or something.

When Komui put down the phone, he turned to Allen again.

"He should be here in half an hour. Until then why don't we run some tests to see what's causing you to be so sick."

**Black Order, Komui's office, 8:41am**

"Come on Allen just a little."

_'Where's Johnny?" _Allen looked at the enormous needle in Komui's arms.

"No." Allen said with a voice as cold as Kanda's. With his left hand he covered the vein that Komui wanted to pock with his his needle on his right arm. Allen sighed,

"Why do you need my blood anyway? You already ran a bunch of tests on me." Allen said to Komui and turned to face him. Komui was surprised to see that just like his voice, Allen's expression was similar to Kanda's too.

"With more tests I can be positive with the answer. Better safe than sorry."

Allen's eyes widened, _'why did that sound so familiar?'_

Just then Johnny barged into the room,

"Sorry I took so long Komui! I had to finish up my report." Johnny said as he catched his breath,

"Eh- Ah- Allen-kun!"

"What- Owwww!" Allen screamed when Komui jammed his needle into his arm, who had been so startled by Johnny sudden entrance that he had uncovered his arm.

"Perfect!" Komui exclaimed as he eyed the blood, now in a little capsule,

"Let me run this to the lab then we can do your measurements Allen."

**10 minutes later...**

"Eh? Allen-kun your height is almost no different... But your abdomen appears to be slightly swollen... I guess that's why your coat was that only thing that didn't fit. Unlike your shirt, exorcist's coats don't use any stretchy material." Johnny stated as he began folding the measuring type back up.

"That's interesting..." Komui whispered, he paused then looked at Allen, "What did you say your symptoms were Allen?"

"Uh... Nausea, throwing up, change in eating habits, and I guess I've been going to the bathroom more." Allen listed slightly embarrassed.

"Bathroom more... So you mean bladder?" Komui asked,

"Yes..." An awkward silence surfaced into the room, Allen blushed and was thankful when Johnny ended it.

"So Allen-kun, do you want me to make a new coat for you?"

"Okay-"

"Can you hold off on that Johnny." and before anyone could question Komui he added,

"You can go now Johnny, and Allen I'll call you tonight when I get the results. Just take it easy for now."

And with that Komui left his office. Allen and Johnny stood there confused for a moment before exiting as well.

~Komui~

**Black Order, Komui's office, 7:20pm**

Allen opened the door and walked in the room for the second time that day. Komui had received the results over an hour ago now but didn't call Allen till 45 minutes afterwards, he wanted to triple check all the information before he called him to tell him the news. He had had an assumption about it because of Allen's weight gain in his abdomen and also his list of symptoms lead straight to the same result. But all the same, he was still shocked.

"Ah, Allen! Thanks for coming!"

"Of course," Allen replied, "Now what's wrong with me?"

"Allen-kun, remember when I said that I wanted to run so many tests to be 100% sure about everything?"

Allen shuttered at the thought of all the terrible tests. "Yes..."

"Okay, so you'll believe me when I say this," Komui said in his sweetest voice,

"Allen-kun, you are pregnant..."

* * *

**Surprise eh? Jk- Thanks to everyone reading! And remember to please review!**


	3. Kanda

**Wish Come True**

**Chapter Summary:** Komui's search for the father...

Dear my wonderful reviewers,** thank you & love yah~**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Kanda

~Allen~

**Black Order, Komui's office, 7:21pm**

"Okay, so you'll believe me when I say this," Komui said in his sweetest voice,

"Allen-kun, you are pregnant..."

"Eh- Komui-san, that's kind of impossible you know." Allen stared at his supervisor dumbly, although part of his body felt like it was burning and on the verge of exploding. _'Why am I nervous? Komui-san is lying...'_

"You've never had sex with a guy?" Allen's eyes widened and a large blush formed over his cheeks-

"I know you're only 15 so not even being a virgin anymore is... Well I guess guys do mature faster in _that _area but- I mean- You did it with another-"

"Komui!" Allen yelled to shut the man up from his babbling, his whole head felt the blood inside was boiling. His face must be a fierce red color by now, but Komui seemed to be ignoring it.

"Allen?"

"Why- why are you talking about that?"

"Hmmmm? But isn't that why so said it's impossible?"

"You think- Oh my god! Komui-san I'm a man, being pre-preg- is impossible!"

Allen could even say that word, it was so foreign to him. Sure he knew the word but He had never said it. It wasn't like a swear but being a 15-year-old guy, who never had parents- or more specific a mother, nor had ever known someone 'with child', he wouldn't be surprised if such a word had ever been really in his thoughts even.

"Allen... I'm sorry."

"Eh? Sorry?"

"It's difficult to explain... For one I don't know all the details yet, nor the cause. But these results don't lie. I'm guessing it is somehow innocence related but-"

Komui-san was being illogical, mad, insane, absurd, delirious, psychotic, and most importantly, completely mental. So why did Allen believe him?

"Fuck."

"Allen! Don't say such words!"

"Why me?"

"Allen..." Komui said startled by the sudden change of character,

"It's real... Why me? I- I'm already messed enough..." Allen whispered on the verge of tears.

~Komui~

Komui stood up silently and walked around his desk, so that he stood in front of the boy. He paused for a second to place his glasses on the table- they gave him a headache if he wore them for too long- then he reached his arms out to pull the boy into a slight embrace by his shoulders.

"Allen-kun... It's real but- but never ever think like that."

As Komui held Allen in a tight hug, was he imagining it or was there a slight bump protruding from Allen's abdomen already? _'The test said he was approximately 3 months along... So he shouldn't have a belly yet.'_

**The Next Day...**

**The Black Order, Komui's office, 9:04am **

Komui had never confirmed it from Allen, but Allen hadn't denied it either. A baby needed two people to create it. It was a fact of life, there was another person- a male- involved in this. He didn't know who but Komui had to find out, and he was pretty darn sure Allen wasn't going to confess to his sin anytime soon.

_'I wonder how that boy is doing? He seemed pretty upset last night, but when he came in this morning before breakfast to ask if all the non-sense from yesterday was real, he looked like the normal happy boy he is... Although when I answered his question with a soft "No", his face fell blank. All he said was "Okay" before leaving-'_

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Come in!" Komui shouted through the door from his desk. The wooden door opened and Lavi walked in,

"Thank you for meeting me so early on your day off Lavi. Take a seat please."

Lavi walked over to the couch and took a seat,

"No problem... But why'd you wanna see me?"

~Lavi~

"Lavi-kun~~~~ What's your relationship with Allen-chan?" Komui asked with a wide grin. His eyes blinked every millisecond. Lavi caught Komui's 'innocent' face, and he understood he was trying to play nice and get a secret out of him, but he didn't understand the point of the simple question. _'What is he getting at?'_

"Allen-chan? Ummm we're friends. He's like a little brother to me..."

"Nothing more? You can tell me Lavi-kun~"

"Eh? Komui-san, what do you mean?"

"Have you and Allen you know... When you're alone with him?"

_'When I'm alone with Allen... !'_ "KOMUI-SAN!"_  
_

"Well?"

"Are you asking me if I've ever done _it_ with Allen-chan?!"

Lavi stood up from the sofa and placed two hands on Komui's desk, _'Is this real? Is this REALLY happening?'_

"I'm asking if you recently had sexual intercourse with Allen?" Komui asked Lavi completely serious, Lavi however, was not. Not in the least, he was still completely baffled at these words coming from his supervisor's mouth.

"RECENTLY?"

"More like 3 months ago actually..."

"Komui-san, are you really asking me this. Why would you ever think-!"

"Just answer me Lavi." Lavi was a taken back by Komui's bipolarly strict attitude, and paused for a minute.

"Komui-san," Lavi replied, "I have never ever had or thought about having sex with the beansprout."

"Then-"

Then door barged opened. Lenalee walked to her brother's desk with a cup of coffee and slammed it on the desk in between Lavi and her brother,

"Lenalee-" Komui said open-mouthed

"Did you hear-?" Lavi was about to ask but Lenalee ignored him,

"It's not Lavi Nii-san!"

"What?" Komui dumbfoundedly said back to his precious little sister while Lavi stood and watched, _'She heard us?! And how-'_

"It's Kanda."

* * *

**Sorry it's short~~ Thanks for reading though & remember to review!**


	4. Hevlaska

**Wish Come True**

**Chapter Summary: **Time for surprising revelations to come and for Kanda to learn what's happening...

Dear my wonderful reviewers,** thank you & love yah~**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Hevlaska

~Lavi~

**The Black Order, Komui's office, 9:09am**

"It's Kanda."

"Lenalee! Did you- I mean- How do you- WHAT?!"

Lavi, with his jaw hanging open, just stared at Lenalee trying to comprehend what she was saying. While Komui tried, unsuccessfully, to word out his bewilderness...

_'Kanda and Allen- But- And how the fuck did Lenalee know and not him!' _Lenalee's next words pushed him back to reality,

"Nii-san, why are you investigating this?"

"Eh?" Komui-san wasn't expecting that, that was easy enough for Lavi to see, and to be honest he wasn't either...

"Oi, Komui, she has a point. Why are you even questioning this?"

"I-I- It is not something you two need to know."

"Brother what's going on?!" Lenalee exclaimed,

"No. It's not something I should tell, Kanda should know before-"

"Just a minute ago **I was **'Kanda', what makes you think Lenalee wasn't lying, I mean how on earth would she know they did _it_ anyways!?" Lavi said interrupting his supervisor. Nothing was making much sense to him at the moment, it felt like a dream but he knew it was not... He just didn't have any information on the topic, and that was something he was used to having. Not only that that but Lenalee's words only made it worse; only more confused.

"Well that is something we'll talk about later," Komui looked at his sister with a disappointed gaze, "and anyways-"

"I know because I walked in on them." Lenalee stated seriously answering Lavi and ignoring her stubborn brother. It wasn't something that was going to stay a secret for long anyways she thought.

~Komui~

"Eh-ah, um, Lenalee do you know what we are talking about?" Komui said startled, it all made sense; Lenalee was just thinking this was a different topic, his precious sister would never be tainted with such view-

"Yes nii-san. I heard your whole conversation with Lavi-kun."

-or not...

_'LENALEE SAW- HE WAS GOING TO KILL THOSE PARENTS-TO-BE!'_

~Lavi~

Lavi's head spun back and forth going from brother to sister, until he realized Lenalee was done talking and Komui was to much in a state of shock to answer. So Lavi took the silence to blurt out his raging thoughts to Lenalee.

"YOU SAW THEM HAVING SEX!?"

"Eh, not really..." But Lavi and Komui visibly relaxed at those words, "But I did see them in bed together when we were in Lyon- I mean I didn't mean to walk in! But-but we were going to be late, so I went to get them and-"

"So you never saw them doing it, you just saw them in the same bed?" Lavi asked, Komui was still in half-daze; _'just?' _Komui thought.

"And naked." Lavi heard a lond thump and he realized Komui had fainted. Lenalee rushed to her brother's aid, only to see him still conscious. She sighed,

"Only the top half stupid brother! They were still sleeping and the sheets covered the lower regions..."

Lavi noticed Komui closed his eyes at this, probably to silently thank the lord, but he also noticed the pale completion his supervisor had. _'This is too much information for him, he can't handle it all.'_ But Lavi could. So he continued the conversation, he didn't want it to end, he hungered for more information.

"So you walked in on Allen Walker and Yuu Kanda, sleeping, naked in the same bed Lenalee?"

"Yea, that's right. Well- and they were cuddling too."

"Cuddled!? Oh- I wish I saw this!"

"Lavi! That's wrong to say. And I shouldn't say 'cuddling' it was more like, um, Kanda holding Allen than cuddling." She told him. Komui snapped back to reality, serious suddenly, he looked at Lenalee, who was still sitting next to where he had fallen.

"This was where? In Lyon you said Lenalee?"

"Yea nii-san, in Lyon, France, around 3 months ago."

"3 months..." Komui got up into standing position and grabbed both Lenalee's and Lavi's wrists.

"Komui-san! What?-" Lavi shouted when Komui pulled him and Lenalee towards the door,

"You two need to go now, I have important work to do!"

Lavi was thrown out the door and landed on his butt next to Lenalee. Not even a second later the office door slammed shut behind him.

~Kanda~

**Black Order, Hevlaska's Chamber, 10:13am**

"Komui why the hell- why's the moyashi here?"

Kanda stormed into the big room to see Allen and Komui-san talking with Hevlaska. He had no idea what was going on, Komui had left him an urgant message to meet him here, which he got late because of his morning meditation. He sure as hell didn't feel like having an intervention of non-sense with his supervisor.

The fact that Allen was there, made him feel a little better, although he didn't know why and he sure as hell would never admit. But the whole arrangement seemed weird, and the only time he came into Hevlaska's chamber in the past always seemed to end with bad news. So why was he here now? Was there a problem with his innocence? No- If that was the situation he would have been the first to know.

And then the moyashi was here too... _'Why is he here? Isn't he sick? He should be in bed.' _There had been a few occasions where he had seen said boy's face suddenly pale and left him running to the bathroom with a hand over his mouth. He never had confronted him about his sickness, because in his eyes he saw the boy wanted to play dumb. He seemed to love playing dumb.

Komui turned to him and smiled, as for Allen, he gave Kanda a quick gaze then turned around and proceeded to stare at the concrete floor, _'Moyashi?' _

"Ah Kanda-kun, I'm happy you joined us." Komui looked at his wrist-watch, "A little later than I hoped but all the same at least your here to hear the results."

"Che. I didn't get your message till- what results?" Komui smiled again, he looked so innocent but Kanda knew better.

"Allen-kun's results!"

Kanda's eyes widened but he answered with a simple, 'che', he turned to Hevlaska then Allen, _'Is something wrong with his innocence?'_

"I'll explain afterward Kanda-kun. Hevlaska, you were saying the results of Allen's examination are ready?"

Hevlaska turned to her speaker, she paused for a moment before answering. Kanda stood there looking at her, still confused as ever, and Allen moved his head up to watch her.

"Yes Komui."

"And?"

"You were correct-"

"As all the other tests were, I didn't doubt it, but how's the condition?"

"They are well, Allen and the accommodaters that is-"

"AccommodaterS?!" Allen said, it was the first time he spoke since Kanda entered the room. Kanda's gaze turned from Hevlaska to Allen to Komui but no one seemed to concerned with giving him an explanation, _'Why am I even here?!' _Kanda grew annoyed but then Hevlaska spoke again,

"Yes Allen, you are pregnant with multiples."

Kanda's face went blank, and his eyes widened, _'What the hell- Allen is PREGNANT?! Why- Why am I-'_

"WHAT? How many of these things are inside me?!" Allen whined, he had forgotten about Kanda's presence now, they all had.

"Allen, calm-down-"

Komui's voice was the last thing Kanda remembered hearing that morning.

* * *

**Thanks **for reading! **Review **please~


	5. Announcement

**Wish Come True**

**Chapter Summary: **Time for Komui, Allen, and Kanda, to deliver the news to Lenalee and Lavi...

**AN: **Right now my plan for this story is it'll be around 10 chapters, but I have so much to write, they'll probably be longer chapters starting now.

To my wonderful reviewers,** thank you & love yah~**

Dear** Cana99, **to answer your question, no, not yet. The thing that happened in France only happened because they were under the influence of innocence. Lol, that sounds real! They have feelings for each other but neither has confessed, but yullen will begin soon, no worry!

**PS: **I apologize to a certain reviewer, this is a frequently used plot and I am no pro. It'll sound similar to other stories, but I'll try my best to make my story unique.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Announcement

~Allen~

_**2 weeks later...**_

**Black Order, Kanda's room, 8:01am**

"This isn't a secret we can keep... We need to tell the Order."

"But-"

"Kanda we don't have a choice. I'm getting bigger by the day, we don't go on missions- which is already weird, no exorcist ever has a full two weeks off- and the fact that we are suddenly so close is confusing people!"

"Che. Just let those idiots be confused."

"What about Lavi and Lenalee? They'll figure it out soon, and Komui is bound to tell his sister if we don't!"

"Those two are part of 'those idiots' and why not let sister complex announce it?"

"Bakanda! It's our news to tell, it's our responsiblity!"

"You don't even want _them_ Moyashi, so why does it matter?"

That shut Allen up, as much as he hated to admit it, it was true. He didn't want this at all; to be pregnant, to have a baby- let alone three. And as far as Allen knew Kanda believed the same, although he wasn't the one who fainted after finding out about it. But after that, the way Kanda stayed beside him and watched him, made him think that Kanda was on his side; that he was against the whole thing just like Allen. But those exact same reasons could just as easily lead to something else; maybe Kanda was on the babies's side. But Allen chose to think the former, if Kanda cared about the things inside him, that would only make him feel guilty for his secret wish that this all wasn't happening.

Truth be told, Allen thought his life was just a dream right now. Because in reality he wouldn't never have had intercourse with Kanda in the first place, being controlled by innocence or not. And he wouldn't have triplets living inside him, and he wouldn't be laying beside Kanda in said man's bed right now. Reality is joking with me, this can't be real. Allen breathed out deeply, he closed his eyes, and placed two hands over his face. _'Let this nightmare end.'_

"Oi, Moyashi, is something wrong with you?"

Allen pulled his hands away from his face but left his eyes closed,

"Yes, there is, there's three tumors inside my stomach."

Allen cursed himself for uttering such a thing, maybe Kanda was partly to blame but only as much as himself. In all honesty, Allen was thankful for Kanda, he wouldn't have chosen anyone else to help him through this. Kanda seemed cruel, but deep down, if he had to be, he was just the right amount of perfect for Allen.

"Allen..." Said boy didn't even react to hearing his name coming from Kanda's lips, he didn't do so much as opening his eyes. Allen felt a shuffle on the bed, and then, nothing. Kanda had gotten up. But Allen still keep his eyes shut, not bothering to check where the other was going. About 30 seconds later Allen heard a movement beside him. The next moment his was hit in the face with a pillow. He opened his eyes just in time to see it coming at him again. Allen dodged it and grabbed another pillow to throw at the long-haired samurai.

Although what Allen didn't know was that this was the beginning of the exact opposite of a nightmare. And the reason for that was the one and only man whose path was being intertwined with his. He would soon realize that Kanda is the key to opening the door to his biggest wish...

~Komui~

**Black Order, Komui's office, 8:54am**

"Oi, Komui."

"Allen?! And Kanda, why are you here? You don't have a check-up today... You don't right?"

Komui said when the two young boys entered his office. In past couple of weeks the two faces were more familiar to him than his own. He was piling up his workload- which was already unmistakably huge- with data on Allen and his condition. He had promised them to keep said information on the down-low, but in the end, all it did for Komui was add more work to his already never-ending work. It was to overwhelming for Komui. He was no longer able to keep track of time. Minute, Hour, PM, AM, day of the week, day of the month... Was all unknown to him.

Although Allen's swollen abdomen was enough of a tell-tale sign to him that days were passing; that his work was lasting more than just a day. Lenalee was worried, of course, but the coffee didn't stop coming. Maybe she knew? But Komui had absolutely no idea what it was she knew, and untill Allen gave him the OK he would never find out.

"No Komui-san I had a check-up yesterday."

"Then why-" But before he could finish questioning Allen, Kanda stepped in.

"We want to announce it." Yuu Kanda stated to his superior bluntly.

"Announce what?" Komui asked, he couldn't properly think now-a-days, but Kanda answered him by pointing to the small bulge forming on Allen's shirt. Allen blushed at this, he hated when someone, even Kanda, mentioned his current condition. Every time he was reminded of it, it resulted in a deep red streak over the british boy's face. Allen tried to hide the small bulge under an over-sized shirt and you could hardly see it when he did such. But it was also something that, once was pointed out, was impossible to ignore. When the boy bent a certain way and a crease was formed over his ribcage, Komui always knew why it happened. Although oblivious as it was to others Komui could never not see it. The crease only reminded him this. "Oh."

"How do you-" Komui was saying but was once again interrupted, this time though, it was by the door.

"Nii-san, I have-Oh." Lenalee came into the room with a large tray, which only held one coffee mug. She turned to her brother's guests, "I'm sorry. Bad time?"

~Lenalee~

Lenalee stared at them, Allen was in the midst of a deep blush, while Kanda, probably unconsciously, grabbed hold of Mugen and stepped in front of Allen. Since witnessing what she had in Lyon, Lenalee noticed many small things in the two young man that told her they must have feelings for each-other. Like Kanda's protectiveness, or when Allen would go join Kanda in the cafeteria if said 19-year-old was sitting alone, or the fact that their 'fighting' never seemed real. Lenalee came down to the standing that the two cared for each other but neither knew it- well maybe they knew their own feelings but not the other's. But in the past two weeks things changed, they still acted like they hated one another, expect now they always seemed to be together. _'Maybe they confessed but are pretending to act normal so no one will find out?' _But if that was the case they were doing a very poor job at it. Even right now, Lenalee noticed, there were trying to stealthily whisper to each other.

"Bakanda! Why not!?" Allen yelled in Kanda's ear, probably not realizing how loud he was. "Opps."

Komui perked up in understanding, as if he was a part of the boy's conversation. Lenalee knew he wasn't, but she also didn't doubt that he knew what the conversation was about. Unlike how Komui acted, he knew a lot more than he led on. Komui somehow knew almost all the secrets in the order, he just liked to act dumb and oblivious; kind of similar to the Bookman Jr., aka Lavi.

"I agree with Allen. It be would easier to have a small and closer group know before the announcement it to the order." Komui said, ignoring his sister for the time being, which bugged Lenalee, she hated being the only one out of the loop. Allen smiled at his superior, seemly not at all surprised or annoyed that he was ease-dropping. Although Kanda was not, he grunted and gave Lenalee's brother a scowl.

"Us four you mean?"

"I'll call Lavi in too."

"Not the stupid usagi."

Kanda mumbled though her brother ignored him. Lenalee smiled, happy that she was going to be a part of this secret soon. Because it was safe to say she was utterly lost at the present moment.

**_20 minutes later..._**

"So what's is this about?" Lavi asked, he only had joined them a good 5 minutes ago and was already impatient, while Lenalee on the other hand had been patiently waiting for a solid 20 minutes already.

"Ah- Well you see-" Komui broke up,

"Spill it out already!"

_'Lavi...'_

"Umm, Allen-kuun is umm..."

"I'm pregnant." Allen said calmly, "and Kanda-kun is the father."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**AN: **My endings are always so similar, I should change that up I think, I should stop announcing Allen's pregnant at the end of every chapter too I think... It's becoming old news; too yesterday's news. And another note, I've been trying to start the ending for this story, so I know where to go from chapter 6 up, but other than the main scenario that'll happen, my ending is always symbolic, and angsty, and deep, so I fix that or no?


End file.
